The invention relates to devices for swaging wire. More particularly, the invention relates to wire swaging devices which are incorporated within a die apparatus and adapted for operating in conjunction therewith.
A typical use for combined swaging and die operations is in the manufacture of electrical contacts. Such contacts, particularly those utilized in printed circuit board (PCB) connectors, are produced from relatively small, e.g. 0.025 inch square, metallic wire. As this wire is intermittently passed through the die apparatus, portions of the wire may be flattened to define the desired tine portions for each contact. Each of these tine portions may then be subsequently formed into various configurations, said operations also occurring within the die apparatus.
Incorportion of a swaging device within a larger die apparatus provides a means whereby added operations can be performed on the wire, particularly those portions not subjected to the previously described flattening operation. With particular regard to the present invention, it is possible to provide segments of the unflattened portions of the wire with features such as indentations, protrusions, etc. These features in turn define the retention portion of each electrical contact produced. The retention portion of an electrical contact provides positive retention of said contact within the PCB connector's insulative housing.
Consolidating the aforementioned die and swaging operations into one location also substantially reduces the total work area required for producing electrical contacts in addition to the number of personnel needed to oversee these various operations.
Known prior art methods for incorporating a swaging device within a die apparatus have usually involved use of an upper tool joined to but separate from the upper shoe typically utilized in most die apparatus. A lower tool was also required, said tool joined to but separate from the lower base member of the die apparatus. Additionally, two separate horizontally aligned slide tools were necessary, said tools being positioned perpendicularly to each other. This slide tooling was usually actuated by cam members mounted within the upper shoe of the apparatus.
Because the aforementioned four tooling components were separately positioned within the die apparatus and often operated in opposing directions, alignment and timing of these members was especially difficult to maintain. Furthermore, because said tooling was located in the manner defined, adjustment became excessively time consuming and usually required a complete shut-down to the die apparatus.
It is believed therefore that an improved swaging device capable of being incorporated within a die apparatus for operation in conjunction therewith wherein said device facilitates such operations as alignment, timing, and repair thereof would constitute an advancement in the art.